


motorcycle.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin and Padmé had been concerned the day that Luke bought the motorcycle.or:  Luke buys himself a motorcycle and Anakin and Padmé fear that he'll be hurt.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> day 32, drabble 32.
> 
> Prompt 032 - fear.

Anakin and Padmé had been concerned the day that Luke bought the motorcycle, but he was over eighteen now and they couldn't tell him no anymore. He promised to be safe at all times, showed them the top of the line helmet he'd bought, and tried to alleviate their nerves. They were always going to have a fear of him being hurt however, no matter Luke's assurances that he wouldn't. He started showing up with a redhead named Mara, and Mara feared him getting hurt too. When he traded the bike in for a car, they were all very relieved.


End file.
